Battle: Escape
Escape is the 1st battle of Ben 10 : cosmic War . plot New enemies appeared. A guy named Ray is facing the team (Ben, Kevin and Gwen). He sent a robot named FX1. FX1 attacked them. Omnitrix errors helped FX1 to defeat them. Ben was trying to transform into lodestar but in each time he was tranforming to another alien(Heatblast-Bigchill-Rath). At the last time Ben transformed into Lodestar but he also failed. FX1 destroyed the Omnitrix. Azmuth gived Ben the Unlimitrix and told him that there is new enemies out side wants to create a cosmic war and disturbe the world. FX1 returned to destroy the Unlimitrix. Ben fought him with Swampfire, Kevin and Gwen were also with him. The Unlimitrix stopped working for a while. but it returnes. Ben tried to used he is new type of aliens(the ). He used SpikeFox to destroy FX1. After FX1's destruction ,FX2 was sent to complete the mission. He took them and jailed them inside a ship. The managed to free themselves. FX2 was trying to prevent them from escaping out of the ship. the ship was getting destroyed. FX2 let the ship fell on their station. They were trying to hide. while fighting enemies, Gwen and Kevin sneaked inside a tower where they found information about who sent FX2 and 1, But the couldn't know the name. They found a ship and escaped. FX2 jumped on the surface of the ship and tried to destroy it. Ben using awarrior alien named ( Metal ) Destoryed FX2. The ship was damaged and fell on a planet named (the cross) The goverment of the country of the planet that they reached accepted them to stay until they find their way home. When they was going to take the permission paper. An officer and his soldiers broke the door and told them that they are not welcomed in this planet. the other officer told that it's the gouverment's agreement. The officer didn't care. They attacked them. Ben kept fighting them and the other went to know who is this guy, they thought that the other officer is coming from aliens side. the fake officer called a group of machines that is used in war by enemies side.Ben knew that the officer is actually FX3 trying to catch them. They managed to destroy FX3. They asked the goverment about the way to the closest space station. They used a vehicle that is hanging on a string to cross the sea. a strange accident happened. the vehicle was fell of smoke and it fell down. They saved it. When they were meeting there guide similar accident happened. they survived and saved everyone. they went to a park-like place to talk in there. a minigun inside a building started shoting them. Ben destroyed it. A stranger they saw before attacked them, they descovered that the stranger is FX4, they destroyed it. They went to the space station and it took them to the central space station which is in the space. in there they met three spearHeads(Bivalavan-Lee-HammerHead(Elmer)) . Bivalvan was the guy who was escaping from agregor 4 years ago, now he is a spearhead now. They told them about the spearheads and the Ray Forces who are being lead by a guy his name is Ray. FX5 burned a shop inside the station , the team saved the place. another market was burning. they also saved it and they knew that the cuase is FX5. After the six heroes destroyed FX5, The Warrior Ship arrived . Captain Terra (the leader of the ship) told them that Ben,Kevin and Gwen got a mission. The mission was to destory 5 at least of FX robots before they reach DownTown lights in the lights Kingdom in a planet called (GreenGrass) . FX6 Was leading a group of ships by their mother ship. He tried to destroy the WarriorShip. But ben stopped him. the two ships landed on GreenGrass and a war started. They destroyed FX6, and their mission started, the SpearHeads gave them a vehicle that help them to move inside the planet, which called(Motion Truck). Ray(the leader of the Ray forcce) was watching them. He sent A rocket with a virus which can transform creatures into semi dead creatures. The rocket fall on a farm in a villagers' Island called (The Red Island) which was the team's destination. They met a man called Mr.Tail and his two daughters Lo and Lily. He told them about the transforming Grassians. They decided to help them. They started fighting the Zombie Aliens. They saw some incomplete transforming zombies. Ben tried to curethem By the Unlimitrix. The semi-Transformed Zombies were cured but the other zombies were Incurable. They had to kill them and cure the semi-transformed zombies. Ben went to the farm where the rocket fall in. He destroyed the rocket and burned it. The villagers thanked the team alot. they gave them an old ship which can help them cross the sea between them and the Lights Kingdom. Ray asked one of the most dangerous pirates on the planet to catch them. The pirates attacked the ship . The team took them of the ship. Ben used GreenArms to attack the pirates' ship. He destroyed the first one. He sat on the seashore to take rest and watch the ships movements. He transformed into Snowhale to break into the ship. he destroyed the second ship. after he returned into his ship. the team fought the pirates's ships. Ben transforemed into OceanViper to destroy them. The team reached The lights Kingdom. They knew about a dangerous sports manager called Hektor. They had to join the match to help a guy called WangJun Man to face teams of killers and criminals. at the finally they faced a team of the Ray forces. Then FX7 appeared. they destroyed FX7 and returned with WangJun to his family. Days later.. the team were crossing a jungle with a guide was called Mr.abas. Mutant Animals attacked them, they tried to find the source. they knew that the cause is FX8. More mutant animals were attacking them. Mr.Abas told them about a legend about animals transforming into monsters. He took them to temple inside the jungle. They knew that FX8 is doing like the story. In the stroy the city behind the jungle was under attack. FX8 attacked and the monsters attacked the city. The team tried to save the city and they destroyed FX8. The Unlimitrix retransformed the animals to their natural forms. not finished Episodes To check out all Ben 10: Cosmic War episodes see: Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Episode 1: the new force Part1, Part2 Episode 2: Security Episode 3: Follow the target Episode 4: The way of trouples Episode 5: WarriorShip Episode 6: The Dead Island Episode 7: Kills Score Episode 8: Mutant Wilds Episode 9: The masked man Episode 10: Don't Be afraid Episode 11: Seasonal Eruption Episode 12: Royal Assault Part1 , Part 2 Episode 13: The spacewalker Episode 14: Everybody know those guys Episode 15: U.E.P.F Episode 16: Wind Attack Episode 17: Magic Source Episode 18: Absorption Episode 19: The return Episode 20: Energy Theft Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres